


Elimination

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Anal Sex, Blood, DFAB Locus, Knives, Masturbation, Murder, Other, Pegging, Public Masturbation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus and Felix are assigned to track and kill the other prior to meeting. Locus takes their job seriously, while Felix fucks around and waits for Locus to come to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elimination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovat/gifts).



“Your orders will come later tonight at 2100 hours. Everything will be detailed there.” The electronic voice finished, the screen going blank after the briefing. Locus stared at the blank screen. 1952. 68 minutes until they confirmed who their next kill would be, where their next paycheck would come from. Their bank account was not sparse by any means, but the sum that was being waved in front of them was too much to pass up, almost double the going rate.

Locus ticked off the minutes before a message came into their private terminal, displaying on their HUD.

[Target: Jin Woon "Felix" Choi

Description: primary: steel grey; accent: orange

Ethnicity: Korean-American

Age: 23

Physical description: short black hair (mohawk style), orange dyed strip; brown     eyes; scars: across left cheek; piercings: lower lip pierced at corners (“snake bites”),  septum piercing, left eyebrow pierced three times; lean/lightly muscled, canine and incisor teeth filed into points.]

 

Locus scanned the description, noting the impracticality of body piercings in a war zone situation or on a mercenary, as their job was to remain as non-descript as possible. Shaking their head, they saved the description, pulling up the details to Felix’s last known whereabouts, behavioral patterns, likes and dislikes, as well as list of common “haunts”. Most of them being nightclubs and bars, Locus focused on the behavioral potion to better learn their target. Obsession with money and power. Locus tsked as they set a command to highlight that line, certain it would be useful in stalking this target. They absently cleaned their rifle as they read over the information, ensuring proper care was being taken of their weapon. It would need to be in good working order for this mission.

“Is there anything special I should know about this target before I head out into the field after him?” Locus asked, setting their recorder as the details came in.

“Nothing that would make anything easier. He is often observed trolling bars and clubs, but aside from that, he tends to keep his head down while he is busy being a thorn in our side.” The voice went quiet as Locus nodded.

“Understood.”

As they read on, Locus quirked an eyebrow at the last line of the target brief. Has been observed in taking perverse joy out of using knives.

Interesting.

 

\---

 

“Sent to your on screen HUD is a description of your target, Felix,” the electronic female voice droned, the grin inside his helmet going unnoticed. “You will need to take great care in your mission, as your target is armed and dangerous.”

“Yeah yeah, ‘armed, dangerous, and likely to kill me’. That sounds like ALL of the targets you put me up against. If I didn’t know any better, it would sound like you keep setting me up to be killed by them, as opposed to having me take them out. Who’s on my menu today?” Felix licked his lips as he read over the description.

 

[Target: Luca Almeida, answers to “Locus”

Description: primary: steel grey; accent: forest green

Ethnicity: Nigerian-Portuguese

Age: 26

Physical description: long black hair (dreadlocked, often pulled back); brown     eyes; scars: right lower lip, across right temple, right nostril sliced; piercings: no purposeful body modifications; compact but densely muscled.]

 

“Does Luca live on the second floor?” Felix scoffed at the description. The communication computer gave no response. “If they’re Nigerian, why is their name Croatian?”

“Luca’s family spent their early years in Croatia before moving space side. Family was of mixed background and found less racial prejudice in sp--”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Save me the whole story. I imagine I can have them sobbing it out to me as I carve their throat apart. I will have them begging me not to kill them, I’m sure of it.” Felix had snapped off his helmet, grinning from ear to ear, exposing the canines and incisors he had filed into points as his lips curled back. “You’ll be transferring those credits within a week.”

 

\---

 

Locus cursed under their breath as the city scape they were tracking Felix through offered him more cover than the mercenary was willing to shoot through. They had authorization to take Felix out for their employer yet lacked the authority to allow collateral damage. The cross hairs gave Locus a momentary in, and they cursed again as a head popped in front of Felix’s, blocking his face from view. Locus lowered their sniper rifle and took a deep breath in before staring down the scope again.

The scope of the rifle only showed the Korean man moving from group to group of people, his mannerisms suggesting more than his words could. Locus supposed that he was attempting to find one of them to take home with him. The thought disgusted them considering they considered Felix a target, an object, nothing more than something to play with and dispose of. Locus stopped, surprised that they would even consider the notion of playing with a target, making them feel like they were being watched, seeing how they would react before taking them out. Felix almost made it too easy, sticking to populated places without the protection of armor or, from what they could tell, any kind of weapons. Locus tsked at the idea of being so ill-prepared, yet licked their lips as they purposely flared the lense of the sniper rifle off of the sun that was setting in the distance. Just enough for Felix to see at least. Felix squinted in their direction, trying to find the source of the light.

They had been following Felix for a week now, and the fact that the Korean man kept dodging their attempts was beginning to frustrate them. They had thought of heading down to the club without armor, without anything more than a pistol to finish the job, but something stopped them. Knowing he was this close and kept dodging, kept finding out and getting away from their grasp infuriated them.

Felix was gone from where they had last spotted him, a note scribbled on a napkin and left on the bar next to where he had been standing. Locus spotted Felix’s backside as he left the room, concealed from view and away from a clear shot. Locus focused the scope on the napkin, the fuzzed letters coming into view.

 

 _Maybe next time._ Locus growled low in their throat, lowering their rifle again.

 

\---

 

Felix slipped into the bar late the next night, the beat of the music coursing through him. His target hadn’t showed themselves in at least a week. He cursed his misfortune, but he had noticed someone watching him in the mean time. Staying in public much of the time was the route that would keep him safest, considering most assassins wouldn’t risk exposure to take down a kill. Judging by how careful this stalker had been just to watch out of his sight was a marvel to him. He could sense when they were watching at this point. He felt the tingle in his skin when he realized more than just the people in the club were watching his every move. He had garnered a reputation in this city for taking people home, though many of them never spoke of what happened when he went them. He just flashed his teeth at prospectives, his eyebrows raising when he didn’t encounter an individual who didn’t recoil at the pointed enamel.

He settled at the bar, ordering a few of shots. He directed the bartender to take all of them but one to the cute redhead who winked at him as well as the muscular man near the door playing pool who had become one of his regulars. He swallowed his alcohol, ordered another, and looked out among the writhing mass of bodies at the club. The chaos had a calming effect on him that wasn’t easily replicated. Felix surveyed his options following the two he had already bought drinks for.

 

_There it is._

 

He noticed the gleam of a sniper scope watching him. It was coming from a different window this time, but it didn’t stop him from licking his lips at the idea of being watched. So long as he stayed in the club, he shouldn’t have too much trouble staying alive. The person watching him had been at it for days at this point, light reflecting off some source to give away the scope that focused on him. The idea was rather intoxicating, more so than the alcohol, that someone would track him so purposefully for so long, just for the chance to get him.

Knowing he was being watched, Felix slipped from the bar to the bathroom. The few occupants sharing stalls didn’t notice him, busying themselves with gasped curses and low moans. Felix looked at the small window up by the ceiling, far too high to use especially with the frosted glass. Rubbing himself through the front of his pants, he pushed out the door, winking at the redhead he bought the drink for before heading out the back door to the bar, motioning to her he was heading out to smoke. The chilled evening air hit him as he entered the alleyway, his hands rubbing over his stiffening cock. If they wanted a show, he was going to give them one. He gripped himself through his pants, looking over to the window that was still glinting, giving away the location. Felix blew a kiss to the window, licking his fingers, sliding them over his sharpened teeth. His other hand slid down his zipper, leaving his pants buttoned in the off chance someone walked by. He pulled his hardening length out, giving a purposeful and exaggerated stroke for his admirer, hoping that they were paying attention to the way his hips pushed into the contact as his hand slowly traveled from base to tip. His unoccupied hand rubbed one of the nipples under his shirt, toying with the metal barbell that ran through it. Keeping his eyes focused on the sniper scope pointed at him, he stroked himself faster, thrusting his hips into his hand. He bit his lip, doing the best he could to put on an exaggerated show for the person on the other side of the scope. He drew his thumb over the tip, concentrating his attentions on the building orgasm that was only fueled on by the fact that the person he was performing for could kill him at any moment. He dipped his head, his breath coming out in hot, short pants as his hand worked over his shaft. He pulled one of his lip piercings into his mouth, sucking it while looking up to ensure that his audience still knew that he was paying attention as his hands worked over the pulsing hardness in his hand.

Felix bit down into his lower lip as his orgasm peaked, covering his hand and the pavement of the alley with his hot, sticky fluid. He licked the mess from his fingers as he noticed the gleam from the window had disappeared. He smiled and tucked himself back in his pants, licking the remaining wetness from the tips of his fingers.

 

\---

 

Locus stared at the mirror in annoyance as they tried to get their dress smoothed out enough that it felt like it covered more than it actually did. They huffed, at least partially satisfied with how the skirt of the dress covered more of one leg, even if it left the other exposed.  The dress clung tightly to their upper body, covering the rippling muscles beneath the taut fabric. The sleeves fell just past their elbows, the loose fabric hanging. Locus tugged at the red hem of the sleeves, attempting to cover more of themselves with the mostly opaque cream colored fabric of the dress. They smoothed out the skirt of the dress again, picking at a loose strand of red thread from the edge of the dress.

Locus fastened the thin, leather belt under their breasts, the tightness of the torso accentuating them more than they were comfortable with in public. Not to be fooled by the last time they wore heels on a job, they rolled anti-blister cream onto the pressure points of their feet, slipping on the kitten heels that matched the shade of red adorning the hem of the dress and the belt. Their hair fell loose, the thick dreads spun in a spiral that framed their face. Grabbing the handbag specifically purchased for this job, they pulled out a tube of lipstick, adding the finishing touch to the outfit that made them look like less of a threat. They absently flexed the muscles of their arms as the lipstick was packed, the gun clip checked and loaded, their false identification tucked securely into their wallet.

 

_Showtime._

 

The walk to the bar was short. Locus had chosen a hotel a few blocks away in an attempt to not have to feel vulnerable for longer than they had to. The sharp click of their heels against the pavement only spurred on the notion they they would do their best to rattle their target, Felix, the most insufferable target they had ever tracked. Felix knew that Locus was watching him and did everything in his power to rattle Locus as well. The public indecency had been a new one for Locus, as they usually dealt with the clientele that would sooner cover up misdeeds like what Felix had done in the alleyway behind the bar. Locus had found the display more curious than sexual.

Their gait slowed as they came closer to the bar, a queue forming at the front for the first time since Locus had started observing Felix in hopes of collecting the bounty that they had been assigned to collect.

As they approached the front of the line, the bouncer took one look at Locus, pointing a thumb at them to enter the establishment while a throng of men whistled and groaned at the idea of another of them not mixing with the crowd within.

They hadn’t spotted Felix yet, but the night was young thus far. Locus wandered to the bar after hitting up the bathroom to strap their gun to their thigh, the weapon concealed by the long side of the asymmetrical hem.  They regretted their decision to bring the handbag that hung at their waist, the thin strap falling between their breasts. Locus pulled the bag off, pulling several bills from the wallet to order a drink and wait for their prey to show up.

“Hey there,” a smooth voice drawled out from over their shoulder, “I haven’t seen you before. Name’s Felix. How about I buy your first round and see where things go from there?” Felix had leaned himself against the bar behind them, leaning in close. Locus suppressed the eye roll that was pushing out from the very fabric of their being, turning toward him with a bright smile, rubbing their hand against his.

“That sounds lovely,” they replied, tracing their fingers against his knuckles.

“You should be careful though. Some really awful people lurk in this bar. However, people know me here so you should be safe if you stick near me.” He crept closer to Locus, pushing the glass toward them, unknowing of how close he was coming to his own destruction.

“Say, how would you feel about leaving? My apartment isn’t far.”

Locus grinned after taking a swallow of their drink.

“I like that idea.”

“Before we go, what’s your name?”

“Lu.”

 

\---

 

Felix pressed Locus against the door of his apartment, kissing their neck in a way that made Locus’ eyes roll back into their skull with annoyance. Having already scoped out Felix’s apartment on more than one occasion, they had planted devices to track when he tended to be at home. Being home this early on a night where he went out in search of a new conquest at the bar was not unusual but it was still early even for Felix. Closing time was still hours away. Having Felix kissing on their neck and groping at their hips, trying to push the dress up to expose them was not what Locus had in mind when they left the bar but it was providing enough of a distraction for Felix to allow Locus to formulate a plan. Locus kissed him back roughly when his lips found theirs, pulling on one of the barbels that pierced his lip. Locus pushed him back onto the couch, their knees settling on either side of his hips, straddling his waist.

“I don’t usually go home with strangers I meet at the bar,” Locus purred into his ear, their tongue giving it a firm lick as their squared-off nails scratched rows down the front of his chest through the fabric of his shirt. He hissed out a groan, his head falling back as he pushed up into their hips. Locus gave a disgusted internal sigh as he pressed up into them, the start of an erection poking up into the fabric of their panties.

“Now now,” they reminded, “we have the whole night. No need to start there just yet.” Felix’s hand settled on their hips, rubbing small circles against the bones that jutted out against the fabric of the dress.

“I want to feel you now though,” Felix whined as he waited impatiently. Locus blinked for a second as they remembered details from Felix’s psyche profile in his briefing. They didn’t have a knife on them, but the pressure of Felix’s erection against the strained satin of their panties was an indication that the hand they had just wrapped around the front of his throat was just as effective. He hissed in his breath, his hips shallowly bucking up into them.

“Cutting straight to the chase?” he ground out, his hands leaving their hips to grip at their ribs, his thumbs pressing into the flesh below their breasts.

Locus smiled at him, kissing him hungrily, pushing down the sick churning in their stomach as they felt him get more and more turned on by their caresses, touches, kisses and whispers. They ground their hips down into him, disgusted with the groan that escaped his throat around the hand that gripped it. His hand tangled itself in their dreads, pulling them closer into the kiss, nibbling their lips with a bruising pressure. His hands moved back down, gripping at their hips and grinding up into them, the bulge in his pants pressing with more intent against the coarse denim of his jeans.

“Do you like that baby?” he asked when they pulled away from the kiss as he ground up into them again, “do you like how that feels?” Locus suppressed a groan of annoyance, playing it off as one of pleasure as his hips thrusted up again. Felix grinned as he figured he was working his magic on them, working one of his hands over their breast, missing Locus tense at the touch.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this baby?” he continued.

They gave no answer, instead squeezing his throat tighter. Felix swallowed around their hand, blinking his eyes as the pressure from their hands was cutting off his air flow. Locus’ other hand soon joined the first, applying more pressure as the choking moved away from being sexy. They felt his erection swell for another moment before it diminished. Locus noted his breathing had slowed as Felix passed out from the lack of oxygen. Locus slapped his cheek before spitting on his face. They had been disgusted from the start, but this had pushed past the point of comfort, even for a job.

“Felix, you’re right,” they spat as they slid off his hips, moving to exit his apartment, “some awful people do lurk in that bar. Some of them are being paid to kill you.”

 

\---

 

Fate soon found them both standing across from one another. Felix brandished his knife, ready to parry Locus should they come at him. Locus pointed their rifle at Felix’s chest, their finger steady on the trigger. They finally met, each knowing full well who the other was and why they were there.

“Fuck it. We’ve been breathing down the other’s neck for weeks. I might as well know what you look like.” Felix tore at the clasps for his helmet, shaking his head and batted his eyes at Locus.

“You surprised at finding a target so pretty for once?” he asked, a glint in his eye as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

Locus narrowed their eyes through the visor of their helmet, pulling at the clasps and shaking their hair free from the confines of the helmet. Locus narrowed their eyes at Felix, glaring at the man across from him.

"You're _her_. You’re the woman from the bar," Felix stated, running a hand through his flattened mohawk, looking concerned.

"Perhaps. Is that a problem." Locus had switched off the voice modifier so the voice was higher pitched, but possessed the same penetrating annoyance had Locus sounded male.

"No. I just kinda figured that after weeks of hunting each other and making this whole cat and mouse game really intimate, I was kinda gay."

"I don't think anyone questions you're 'kinda gay'. You find intimacy in this? Unfortunate." Locus turned their helmet around. "Though I suppose, since you know more than you should, I can make your death rather intimate."

“This assumes you can kill me in the first place.” The grin on Felix’s face only displeased Locus further.

“What you fail to realize is that in the time I have been tracking you for the purpose of killing you, I could have killed you so many times. You’re more fun to me alive anyway.” Locus tied their dreads back, gathering most of them so they fell down their back.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Felix asked, brandishing his knife and thrusting it before the unflinching eyes of his opponent.

“It means, Felix Choi, that I am going to fuck you up so badly that you won’t dare think of killing me and you will join me instead.” Their tongue moistened the blade in front of them, flicking their tongue on the end of the cold metal. Locus tackled Felix, taking him by surprise as they wrestled him to the ground. Locus’ hand grappled with Felix’s taking control of the knife and pressing the sharpened steel to his neck.

“Woah. Shit.” Felix licked his lips as his Adam’s apple scraped against the knife. Locus pinned him to the ground, their chest heaving.

“You don’t have anything more to say than that,” Locus grit out, noting droplets of blood starting to well up on Felix’s neck, the sharpened edge biting into his skin as he swallowed down his breaths. “A skilled mercenary such as yourself should not be able to be taken down so easily. A skilled mercenary should not underestimate his opponent in such a novice fashion. You’re sloppy.”

“Wow, way to wound me there. Hits me right in the heart.” Felix tapped his hand against his chest, flashing Locus a grin. “You do realize that when you pin someone, you should usually restrain their hands in some way right?”

“Not if I let you bleed out right here.” Locus pushed the knife further against Felix’s neck, the blood streaming down. “And I could stab you in the heart right now, if it would make you feel better about the whole situation.”

“I think I’ll pass. Thanks. So you think I’ll join you. That’s fucking rich. Why should I turn down the money for killing you in order to team up with you? Why should I even bother listening to a word you have to say about the matter? I could just kill your right now, take the credits, and run. I would have plenty to survive on for a while.” He gestured as he spoke, forgetting that Locus still had him pinned to the ground, their thighs on either side of his hips as his own knife dug into the exposed flesh of his neck.

“Felix. Stop talking.” Locus removed the knife, gripping the throat of the man below him and squeezing until he choked a little. His blood smeared on their hand, causing their fingers to slip. “Now. Listen to me. Each of us has a choice here. Someone has obviously underestimated us. There is a way for us to get back at them. We will find out who sent orders, track them down, and kill them ourselves. The other option is for me to kill you right now and collect my bounty. Does that sound reasonable?” Felix nodded under their grip. Locus released him, noticing the blood on their hand, licking the smear off their palm. Locus moved to stand but a hand tugged at the armor plate at their hip, stilling them.

“Locus.” An eyebrow was raised. “You have no idea how hard my dick is right now.” They gave a disgusted scoff, moving to hop off again when Felix’s hands settled on either side of their hips, grinding them down as he pushed up against the friction of the body suit against his hardness.

“You disgust me.” Locus grabbed Felix’s fingers, bending them back to be released from his grip, ignoring his cries of pain as they heard a snap and a pop. Locus climbed to their feet, pulling Felix up by the mohawk that was getting too long, the roots showing under the strip of orange running up the middle. Felix whined out a cry, climbing to his feet. He paused once he was fully upright, not expecting the hot tongue that was cleaning the blood from his neck, a hiss escaping his throat. Locus bit the fresh wound, relishing in the cry that escaped Felix’s lips. “As hard as your dick may be, Felix Choi, I can assure you, mine is harder.” The words were ground out through gritted teeth as Felix was spun around and shoved against the wall. He noted that Locus’ hands were at work with unsnapping the plates of armor around the codpiece, batting his hands away when he attempted to help.

Felix hissed as his skin was exposed to the cold air of the night as soon as the right seals and fasteners were released. He was shocked to find two fingers, already slick, pushing into him as he moaned out.

“Why the fuck do you have lube with you on a kill mission?” Felix ground out as he pushed back on the digits, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Always be prepared.” Felix couldn’t help but note that Locus’ codpiece was on the ground as well, though he was unable to look into the piercing brown eyes or see more of Locus then the slim fingers that directed him back to facing forward. Felix braced himself against the wall, his fingers splayed out as a third finger joined the other two, stretching him open. His breaths were starting to come out as pants, shallow and soft. A small cry caught in his throat as the fingers were removed, and there was a short delay as Locus cleaned the remaining lube from them before settling their hand on Felix’s hip. He could feel a bluntness pushing against him for a moment before he was entered slowly, Locus pulling back on his hips and onto the stiff shaft.

“You prepared yourself for this?” Felix groaned out as he pushed back onto their hips, his head dropping between his arms stretched in front of him as his orgasm continued to build. His shaft uncomfortably strained against the unyielding material of the body suit, rubbing uncomfortably. Felix’s hand left the rough concrete of the wall, dropping to release the seals around his groin. A moan escaped his throat as his hand roughly stroked against his length, matching the pace of the shaft pushing in and out of him, brushing against a sweet bundle of nerves that brought him closer each time it was touched. He squeezed his eyes shut as he hear Locus breathing more heavily behind him, presumably from the exertion.

“Put your hand back up on the wall. Now.” Felix’s eyes shot open when a calloused hand joined his, the command low in Locus’ throat. The roughness in which he was being stroked only intensified as the thrusts sped up, their fingers focusing on the tip of his shaft as he got closer.  A strangled cry escaped his lips as he coated Locus’ hand in sticky fluid, grinning a bit as they kept thrusting into him. Locus soon slowed as Felix rode his orgasm out, his breath shaky and ragged. Locus pressed their fingers into Felix’s mouth, coating his lips in the salted liquid. As Locus withdrew from him, Felix held himself steady against the wall for a moment before turning to see Locus licking the remaining semen from their fingers. They quirked an eyebrow before detaching the shaft locked into the front of their bodysuit under the cod piece.

“You have one of those under your armor?” Felix panted out, still reeling from the orgasm. Locus squinted at Felix over the obvious question, soon ignoring it as they cleaned off their tools. “Not that I mind, but why do I not get to fuck you?”

“I’m not yours to be entitled to.”

“Okay. Will I ever get to fuck you?”

“Unlikely.”

 

\---

 

The body fell to the floor as Felix’s knife left their severed flesh. He gave the knife a hard flick, flinging the blood from it and onto the floor.

“Locus?”

Locus grunted at him in acknowledgement.

“Do you think they knew we would come after them?” The carved corpses of their former bosses lay twisted on the floor, their blood pooling around them.

“Doubtful.”

“That will teach them to pit two mercenaries against each other.”

“Felix?”

“Hmm?”

“She’s dead. She won’t learn anything.”

“Shhhhh….. you’re ruining the moment.” Felix pulled back from the computer console after transferring the credits from their employer’s bank account into their own.

“Stop it.”

 

 


End file.
